


Number Two

by VenusianLullaby



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem from Anthony's POV, dedicated to Elias</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number Two

**Author's Note:**

> Well, can't say I'm very good at poetry (in fact, that's the first poem I EVER wrote in English), but I wanted to something nice so here it is.

It’s not easy  
To be a number two  
But I don’t really mind, you know.  
I’m like an Icarus  
Who rose to the sun  
And did not fall.  
But I will burn,  
I will sink,  
If I have to,  
If it means  
That my Sun  
Will still shine.


End file.
